


Miscommunication

by CodenameLadyLuck



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, One Night Stands, One Shot, Passion, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLadyLuck/pseuds/CodenameLadyLuck
Summary: Monroe hadnt stepped foot in Goodneighbor since she'd last fled Hancock's bed without a word. But when she runs out of chems so deep into the Commonwealth, she finally needed to face the music.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend as a thank you for some beautiful art she made me of my Sole and Hancock! Hope you enjoy!

“God damn it, Deacon!” Monroe sighed as the neon red sign came into view. A third rummage in her pack had confirmed that her partner had indeed made good on his threat and stolen her last pack of mentats. It was her own fault, she knew how he hated it but when she needed a fix that’s all there was too it. Still..she shouldn’t have taunted him like that. She was asking for it by being in a particularly antagonising mood today, popping each pill into her mouth like candy and not once breaking eye contact. Well, she assumed she wasn’t breaking eye contact. No matter how long she spent with the elusive agent, those glasses made it impossible to tell what those bright blue eyes were doing underneath.

With a quick chuckle to herself, the memory of Deacon’s outrage the first time she saw his eyes burning brightly in her mind, the golden-haired vault dweller furrowed her angled brow at the gates of the town she’d avoided since the fall of the Institute. Goodneighbor. The best chems in all the Commonwealth resided here and that familiar itch in the back of her skull for a fix was unbearable. Why couldn’t he have just taken the psycho? No. Deacon was smarter than that. He knew she was terrified of needles so psycho and stimpaks were emergency only, of course it was the mentats. Adjusting her hat and patting down her grime covered skirt, the woman stood there nervously. Oh why was she nervous? Granted, it had been several months now since she’d found her way on the other side of the town’s walls. Could anyone blame her after that night? Too many chems and too much booze. Waking up in his bed horrified before fleeing like a bat out of hell. But yet now here she was, chem stash dry and his captivating smile calling her like a siren.

The neighborhood watch barely batted an eye as she came through, why would they? Despite how long it had been, she’d been a regular here at one time. Back when her and their Mayor ran all over the Commonwealth together.

The decrepit streets, seemed to breathe as you ventured further in, the whole town alive with an energy that couldn’t be replicated anywhere else in the Commonwealth. Eyebrows seemed to raise as she made her way to the Old State House entrance, or was that simply her paranoid head playing tricks on her again? A loud screech followed her as the aged wooden door slammed shut in her wake. Every one of those rotted steps felt like 10, her heart racing so erratically that it threatened to burst out of her chest by the time she reached the top of the spiral staircase. *This was why she avoided this place for so long.* A loud cough was all she needed to administer before the pair on the sofa looked up in her direction. Obsidian eyes narrowed on her tense frame, that playful glint telling her he was undressing her with his eyes like he had done a thousand times before. Except this time he had more than imagination to go on. A montage of their night flashed through her mind without warning and caused her cheeks to flush pink before she’d even managed to open her mouth. Come on, Monroe, keep it together. You’re agent charmer for a reason and now you’re here blushing like a terrified schoolgirl. She thought angrily, her body heavy as she took a few steps forward into the meeting room.

“Well, look who it is..” Hancock greeted with that signature smile and a tip of the tricorn hat. *The same one she’d commandeered after they left the Rail that night.* Despite her awkwardness, she couldn’t help but mirror his smile as she paced casually in front of him and Fahrenheit. The redheaded body guard hadn’t said anything, not that Monroe had expected her to. The woman was deep, a thinker as much as a fighter and didn’t like to get caught up in anyone’s business unless it was effecting Hancock.

“Hey, Hancock. It’s been a while..” She started, instinctively rubbing the back of her arm as anxiety flooded her. The mayor simply stared at her expectantly, a clear sign for her to continue but one that masked a slight dismissiveness. *Was he angry at her?* How could he be? She wasn’t anyone special to him and she knew that the moment her eyes opened the morning after. Once the intoxication had left her mind clear and raw, she realised she’d slept with the biggest womanizer in the Commonwealth and become another notch on his seemingly endless bedpost.  “I uh…I’m running dry on some mentats and I happened to be in the area. Couldn’t help an old friend out could you?” She asked as casually as she could manage, avoiding his gaze to simultaneously remain ignorant to his reaction.

“Guess I’m only good for one thing, heh. Well…Two things, ain’t that right Sunshine?” The ghoul teased, a low gravelled laugh to accompany the nickname. *Her nickname.* Before she could mumble out a retort, he’d rose to his feet and was now inches away from her as he extended the rusted tin out to her trembling hand. “On the house, sister. Some from my own personal stash. Brewed ‘em up last night…Now tell me something, you gonna be in town long enough for us to grab a drink downstairs?”

A shrug as an answer before she knew what she was doing, her brain reacting for her without her permission. Now she had to find words to back it up or else look like the bumbling fool she was failing miserably to hide. “I was going to head over to Diamond City to help old Nick with a case…But I suppose he wouldn’t miss me if I was a few hours late.”

“Nicky needs your help? What kind of case is it?” He inquired, eyes widened in childlike curiosity as his interest piqued  Hancock was purposefully close to her in proximity, she could smell the smoke ingrained in his red frock coat, particles disturbed and dancing into the air as he moved to place a bright red inhaler to his lips.

“I’m not sure, missing person I think. I usually get the detail– What are you-” Monroe started, finally looking up at the ghoul in front of her as he started gathering chems that were scattered on the coffee table and shoving them into his pockets.

“Fahr, I’m heading out with the Shroud here, Keep the place standing while I’m gone….Come on Sunshine, tuck your jaw back in and let’s grab a drink for the road.” He winked and chucked her the half full inhaler. Monroe was too stunned to protest, not that she necessarily would have, she took a deep hit and followed him down the stairs and into the streets of Goodneighbor.

Several tumblers of whiskey later, serenaded by the beautiful Magnolia in the smoky and dimmed depths of the rail and the estranged friends were laughing and talking as if nothing had ever happened. Monroe removed her hat with a chuckle, running her slender fingers through her tangled golden locks when the realisation hit her. *She was completely fucked and finding herself staring at him like that again.*

“How you holdin’ up beautiful? Another round on me?” Hancock offered in that silky smooth way he always did. A perfect predator when it came to women. Monroe shook her head with a raise of her brow and a slight glare. *Not again would she allow herself to give in to her baser needs and be left the fool.*

“N-No..Thank you…I think we’ve both had enough, John…What time is it? I really need to go..Well..We..we need to go, if you’re still coming that is.” She mumbled with a careless shrug, not even bothering to look up at him as her demeanor shifted to ice. She may be a little inebriated right now but she knew when someone was trying to make a move.

Hancock scanned the wall behind her head until he located the cracked clock behind the bar.

“Its nine I think..” He squinted as the woman opposite him nearly knocked the table over as she stood up outraged.

“Nine?! Oh shit! No, no, no! I need to go I need to…” The rush of standing up so abruptly had proven to much for her swirling head as she staggered away from the table. Her legs completely failed her and buckled, but before she hit the floor, someone scooped her under the arms and pulled them back into their broad chest. Their warm hands ran the length of her body suggestively, telling her who it was before she’d opened her heavy eyes. She was about to turn around and thank who she thought was Hancock when she noticed him stood right in front of her, his face contorted in fury.

“Hey, pretty lady. Careful how…Don’t want someone taking advantage.” A gruff voice piped up, the alcohol so ripe on his breath it made her gag as he whispered in her ear. As her hand went for her pistol the drunken raider grabbed it, using the other to grope at her chest roughly.

The look of horror on her face was all the ghoul needed to intervene. Monroe didn’t even have a chance to protest because in seconds Hancock had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her safely behind him. Instantly the raider knew his mistake, everyone knew what happened when you messed with Hancock, and it appeared that he’d only just noticed the ghoul was even there. A string of horrified apologies left his mouth.

“Hancock I didn’t know man! I just saw the hot piece of ass as I was leaving the VIP-” The muscular raider whimpered pathetically. No use begging..Monroe knew that look on his face all too well. It was the look of a man who was looking forward to watching the life drain out of his prey’s eyes. The bar hushed into a tense silence, everyone turning to watch the fate of the stupid man who had made the mistake of crossing John Hancock. Monroe’s head finally stopped spinning and her senses and humility returned. There was no way he was getting this kill. Hancock was about to give the man a speech to go to the grave with when a loud bang echoed throughout the bar, ending the silence as the crowd erupted into a chorus of screams and panic. Blowing the smoke from the barrel, Monroe placed the press cap back on her head and holstered her pistol  before boldly resuming her course to the stairs. The raider fell to the floor with a dull thud,unheard by anyone except the ghoul who stood there dumbfounded, watching blood oozing out of fresh bullet hole in the man’s left eye socket. As the dust and shock settled, the mayor knew he had to run after her.

A quick scan of the moonlit streets and there was no sign of her anywhere. It was only from asking a few members of the Watch that he found out she’d stormed out of the gates in the direction of the Great Green jewel. Typical Monroe. Hancock sighed, thanking whatever deity out there that he’d brought his travel pack with him to the Third Rail. It may have been many months since she’d graced him with her presence, but Hancock knew her and her routes well enough to guess that she’d taken the back roads on her journey. She was weak right now though, night time the best time to get killed in the wasteland when you could barely see ten feet in front of you. The girl was smart or she’d never have gotten as far as she did in this world. It was part of the reason he loved her so much. A short laugh as that word danced in his mind again. Love. But he did, didn’t he? He’d first realised it that night but she’d ran away before he’d had the chance to tell her. It didn’t take much to figure out he’d been good for one night and one that she certainly regretted come morning. The first woman he’d ever thought he really loved and she’d ran out of his life without even a goodbye.

The ghoul was about to stop, take a chem break and figure out the best place she could find to hole up when he noticed the multi colored lights flashing inside the top floor of the long abandoned Hubris Comics. He didn’t even need to question if it was her inside, the Silver Shroud set was one of her favourite places in Boston. She knew every damn line by heart and loved to play the great vigilante any chance she got. As he climbed over the decomposing bodies of the ferals that had once haunted this shop, he could hear the faint hum of the familiar Shroud theme song playing from the top floor. Of course that’s what she was doing.

She didn’t even look up when he reached the first step. The familiarity between them was a strange one and always had been. The way she could tell it was him by just his footsteps, the same way he knew it was her here. A magnetic pull that neither could fight and what lead them to such complications in the first place. Silence as he approached her, begging her to look at him through the power of will alone. As her blonde head twisted slowly to face him, he felt his irradiated heart stop in its tracks. Words simply wouldn’t do here and they both knew it. The unmistakable tension reached its peak and It was impossible to say who lunged at the other first in such a passionate frenzy.

They couldn’t separate once their lips connected, wanting nothing more than to melt into each other and never stop. Love didn’t cover it. Words simply didn’t exist to describe the feeling of completeness and connection they shared together. It wasn’t close enough. Hancock got more eager first, it felt right now. All awkwardness had left and he just needed her, to show her just how much he did love her even if she were to leave again like before. Before he knew what was happening she was sat on top of his torso, ripping his ancient lapel open while his hands slipped up the back of her shirt to lift it over her head. Hunger and the need for release her only response. By moving her hips further down so she could straddle his, guiding him to sit upright with her. He started to kiss and nip at her supple neck while her arms flung around his shoulders for support.

His growing length was unmistakeable, the bulging shaft poking into her, rubbing against her core through the fabric of her underwear. It felt right this time. Fuck he was built up, the way only she could make him from the moment she walked into his domain. The girl had started to grind her hips against his aching length, only firing him up more but he had to control himself, he didn’t want to scare her away again, though it was so hard to keep a level head when she was teasing him this much.

“Here we are again, heh.” He dared to say, voice lowering, more seductive as his arousal grew. The thin fabric of her pants started to dampen through to his. The thin layers not enough to absorb how increasingly wet she became. He could feel it against his throbbing cock now, soaking through and making him wild.

“Here again indeed, I’m surprised you remember the last time with how many women have seen your bed, John Hancock.” She responded with a particularly haughty tone.

“Remember? Sunshine it’s all I’ve thought of since I woke up and you were nothing but an imprint on the sheets.” He lifted her off him to place her on her back, wanting to dominate her now she’d initiated a challenge. “Ain’t really been anyone else since then. Odd drunken fuck maybe. But it’s a bit hard to enjoy it when all I think about is you.” Those rough lips came into contact with the soft skin of her tight stomach while he removed her sopping underwear.

“Charmer. It’s amazing how I almost believe you. If you thought about me so much why did you never come find me?” She gave him a gentle smile which cut like a knife.

“You flee and you ask me why I didn’t come lookin’ for ya? Damn Sunshine.” The ghoul laughed with the shake of his head. “I figured you’d come back if and when you wanted to see me again. Guess I was right huh?”

“Stop talking..Just…okay?” She sighed, reaching out for his hand which he took and squeezed it gently for support, avoiding his gaze as she did so. Anymore talking and it would all be ruined, it would all be over like before.

“You’re the boss, always were…” Hancock said calmly. She was shaking now under his penetrating gaze, not knowing if it was more of the anticipation or the arousal. Slowly he removed his pants so his impressive shaft was finally released from its confines, stroking it absentmindedly while he admired her. The process taking some of the tension away so he could control himself better when he finally took her. As soon as he was certain he could maintain some composure, he leaned in to kiss her, fingers stroking in between her legs to prepare her for his length. She was already soaking, clinging onto his hand as hard as she could while he guided the tip up and down her entrance, gently pushing through her folds as they brushed against him and caused him to growl. Still he kept kissing her, closer, closer, until he broke through the threshold. Finally inside and pumping her with ease as her body began to writhe beneath him. Her sacred core was tighter than his memory could ever recall, her warm cunt clinging to his shaft for dear life while her shallow breathing became increasingly laboured.. His free hand reached down in between her legs to massage her swollen clit as he slid in and out. It was getting easier now, her juices had laced his cock and he was nearly fully enveloped by her bewitching core. Monroe wrapped her legs around his waist to invite him further inside, eliciting a gasp from them both as he bottomed out in one forceful thrust. His cautious and hesitant movements were being increasingly replaced by a concentrated technique, her hips moved in unison with his, her moaning getting progressively louder as all sense of reality melted beyond their union.

“Good girl…” Hancock praised in between heavy breathing and desperate, hungry grunts. Finally he was fucking her, her… After all this time and it was better than he ever remembered. That beautiful face, scrunched up as the surges of pleasure jolted through her with each forceful push. He wondered how the hell she knew how to move like that, it was hypnotic, better than any fuck he’d ever had, clawing at his back and panting his name. Was she the best because he loved her? Maybe so. It didn’t matter anyway because right now he had her, that was the only thing he needed.

“I love you, I love you…Ah John!” A desperate battle cry as her body gave in to him entirely. Hancock couldn’t help but grin, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips has response. It hadn’t been the first time a woman had professed their love to him in the peak of ecstasy.

“Course ya do, Sunshine.” He whispered with a sad smile as he pulled out with a satisfying pop. A wave of pure disbelief and outrage washed over the now primal railroad agent, complaining by making the cutest little noise and giving him the most enraged scowl he’d ever seen grace her porcelain face. With a wink of those mischievous eyes he flipped her trembling body over so she was on her front. Hungry hands pawed at her plump cheeks while he leaned in to bite her with sharp canines, the sensation eliciting a shocked gasp from the receiver. One calloused hand pinned her face to the worn fabric while the other lifted her hips and dragged her towards him so she was ready to receive him, her sweet cum dripping down her legs as she waited expectantly.

“Stop gawking and hurry up” she ordered him suddenly, her submissive state only being broken by her impatience to receive him.

“Aren’t you the eager one. Enjoying are we, Sunshine?“ He chuckled and decided to show her what he could really do since she wanted it so bad.

Tracing the very tip of his magnificent cock against her to kiss her lips before parting them and slamming back inside her, right to the hilt in one punishing blow. Her breath caught sharply in her chest, walls clenching around him and hugging his enormous, grooved length. The ghoul mercilessly pulled back out slowly only to drive himself straight back into her with punishing force as she screamed his name on repeat. Again, again and again…Pace increasing as did the intensity of curses and begs escaping from her. The funny thing to Hancock was that this was mild for him, he was still holding back with as much restraint as he could muster and yet he was absolutely tearing her apart. She couldn’t leave him again. Not now. Whatever he did last time, he needed to make sure it didn’t happen again. Once again that eager hands slipped around her front, hunting her swollen clit again and massaging it as she moaned. He needed her to cum, just needing that confirmation of that he was giving her the time of her life in this crucial connection. That thick sweet nectar that he could still taste from before, his cock needed it now like his lungs needed oxygen. With that goal in mind, he felt his iron grip on his restraint loosen, mercy leaving the wonderful mayor as his need to destroy took the reigns. The ghoul put every part of him into the perfect rhythm so that she would finally reach her sweet climax. Almost there, building higher and higher until she was close to tipping over the edge. Only the very second she was about to, he just pulled out cruelly, making her snarl in frustration before he resumed his pace, bringing her back to the edge again within moments until finally she exploded, so violently her whole body seemed to spasm. So sensitive from the release that any speed was too much now even when he was trying to be careful. The screams and moans he got from the pre-war knockout as she came were like music to his ears, with the extra warmth of her orgasm and her walls constricting his cock..It was a new high for him, one he couldn’t replicate with any amount of chems.

“Oh I’m feral now. You ready to tell all of Goodneighbor who you belong to?” Hardly a question. It was a demand. There was no chance for her to respond as he dropped her back down and bent her over for the grand finale. Providing proof to his claim, here he had no control or restraint left in his pulsating cock. He was close now, being too despondent to seek out a decent fuck in weeks and then to be mercilessly ruining the girl of his dreams was too much for him to take. It was in that moment he felt it, he had completely lost sense of reality as she arched her back and pushed back against him while he delivered another punishing, animalistic thrust. Monroe was about to lose her mind all over again in that ultimate glow of paradise that only Hancock’s touch could deliver. Just knowing that she was the reason his cock twitched violently, ready to spill inside of her. At this point she wanted him to do it, another orgasm on the brink and seeing white spots from the intensity she just wanted to cum as quick as she possibly could, forcing herself to work with him for deliverance. Holding on to her hair and pulling her back into him, Moments left before he was going to release. he wanted to make sure she had the most unforgettable orgasm of her life. Try and stay away from me now, Sunshine. Her perfect behind was rolling back on him and he couldn’t resist. With his calloused hand raised in the air, he brought it down and spanked her firmly, creating an instant red mark as the blood rushed to the surface of her pale skin. That’s when he had the unbearable urge and decided to take the risk. To satisfy his curious and lewd indulgence and bring them both to a climax. Hancock spread her cheeks wide and, while still fucking her divine pussy, stroked her taut asshole with his index finger and started to stimulate it while the vault dweller mewled in shock.

Monroe was brought out of her lust driven haze by this strange feeling, was he doing what she thought he was doing?  She didn’t know how to react, it was strange but it wasn’t unpleasant. He continued with this to see what reaction it would bring, and he got exactly what he hoped for. She started to moan louder. She expanded slowly to welcome him, sucking his finger in further as he crooked and turned it. Pumping in and out to the instruction of her desperate pleas until he was ruining her to the point of inaudible cries of pleasure. Hancock couldn’t take it, she was everything he ever needed and more, just like he knew she would be the moment she walked into town. He couldn’t stop, they were complete in this moment together, blinding fireworks shot off inside through every atom that made up his being as he filled her.

After the aftershocks dispersed, both of them in a heap on the worn curtains of the Silver shroud set and gasping for breath…The ghoul turned to the woman he loved with a sigh. “You gonna at least say bye before you leave this time, doll?” He asked wryly, picking himself up and retrieving his clothes without daring to look at her.

“Are you really so angry I left? Why Hancock?” She asked with a huff, fumbling to cover herself now she felt so exposed and on trial. Annoyed that he was being so hostile right now, after what they’d just shared.

“Aint it obvious? Come on now, Sunshine. You know damn well what’s going on.” If he still were able to his contoured face would have flushed crimson right now as he frowned. Obsidian eyes bored into her, did she really need him to say it? “If I tell you why I’m angry then will you tell me why ya left?”  He flung his arms up in desperation. Monroe simply nodded, nibbling her lower lip in anticipation at what he was going to say. Even though she would never admit it, a part of her knew before the words left his mouth. “Because ya broke my damn heart, sunshine… I loved ya and finally had you and you left…I figured you just didn’t want me past that night” He cast his gaze to the floor as his words seemed to echo out into the world. No taking them back now. The only thing snapping them back was the sound of laughter booming from the woman still wrapped in curtains on the floor. “What the hell’s so funny?” He asked with a confused tilted head.

“You asked me why I left that morning?” She started, Hancock staring at her stupidly as he waited for her to continue. Monroe rose to her feet, ancient fabric falling to the floor and exposing her naked frame as she approached the startled ghoul. “Because I realised I loved you too…and I was scared of the exact same thing.”


End file.
